Naru, Naru, Panic!
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto wakes up in an alternate world and discovers his female counter part. He must then pretend to be her long lost twin to fit in this strange world. But when he discovers her pain... he must heal her...NarutoxFemNaruto... yeah... I just did that.
1. Chapter 1

**Naru, Naru, Panic!**

Chapter 1 (Pilot!)

I had a brilliant Idea Tuesday and you wouldn't believe what popped into me head. Here is my newest creation!

~Mugan Von Hellscream~

It was the strangest sensation ever, the feeling of weightlessness. It wasn't flight, yet it wasn't falling either. This was the sensation that Naruto Uzumaki felt as he awoke.

_What in the..._

And as soon as he felt it, it was gone as if it never were. Naruto landed hard in the dirt and grunted as he cracked a single eye open. "Ow..." Naruto pushed himself up onto his knees and gazed about with sleepy eyes. "What..." He muttered confusedly as Training Ground Seven filled his eyes. "Why am I... crap, must have fallen asleep training..."

Naruto rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I wonder what time it is..." Naruto looked up with squinted eyes at the sky above. The sun was just coming over the tree tops. "... about six o'clock..." Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "SHIT! I have a mission today!" Naruto took off from the training ground and dashed through the trees. "Damn, Damn, Damn! Sakura's going to kill me!"

As Naruto finally came out of the forested training ground he ran down the dirt path leading back to the main part of the village. He soon was running down the nearly empty streets he began to notice something rather odd. Naruto's head turned left and right with a large frown. Some of the shops had painted their buildings different colors and some had painted theirs back to the ones they had prior. "Oh come on!" he growled. "I spent four hours painting that house two days ago!"

Naruto shook his head and kept running. It was as he was running past the Ichiraku Ramen Hut that he froze in his tracks. "Wha..." Sitting in his favorite stool was a girl wearing an orange short skirt with white spandex shorts that went to her just above her knees, and a fishnet shirt with a sleeveless orange vest that stopped right above her stomach. Her skin was a tanish color similar to his own and her hair was the exact same shade of blond as his hair. It was long and traveled down to just above her skirt and every few inches small blond spikes jutted out like his own.

Naruto blinked and blinked again. _Who is she? _Naruto thought staring. Then Naruto's eyes drifted to the clock of the Ramen stand and his eyes widened again. _"_Damn it I'm going to be late!" Naruto dashed off and soon arrived at the Hokage tower. As he ran up the stairs he noticed a Gennin Team coming down the steps. One was a very muscular man in a green spandex jumpsuit with a jet black bowl cut.. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _Holy shit! look at those eyebrows!_

Naruto eyes then drifted to the others and his eyes widened. _There's another one! _Naruto's eyes flickered to the others. A Hyuga boy with long dark brown hair and a tan jacket and a girl in Chinese style clothing with her brown hair in two buns. Naruto was just about to pass when the girl noticed him. "Naru-chan what are you doing looking like that?" She asked with a giggle.

Naruto paused. _Naru-chan? I'm not a little kid anymore! but... this girl knows me and I don't remember her so..._ He then gave a small hesitant smile. "Well, you know its just..."

"I know, I know... but you better hurry up and get to the mission room, Team seven just walked in." The girl said as she continued down theirs with her team. "Don't want to make Kakashi-sensei mad again."

"Right... uh see you later!" Naruto called after her. She gave a small wave and Naruto turned around going up the stairs. _Ok... I really need to remember that girls name..._

Naruto continued on and soon arrived at the mission room doors. Skidding the right door open with his foot he walked in with his hand behind his neck. "Sorry I'm late, I passed out training and..._" _Naruto trailed of as Team seven turned towards him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

Sasuke scowled and turned away and Kakashi sighed and turned back towards the Hokage and Iruka who were staring at him intently. Sakura had her hand on her mouth trying to suppress a giggle and failed miserably. "What the hell Naru-chan, did you finally give up and decided to go butch?"

_Why is everyone calling me Naru-chan! _Naruto thought with a growl. "Stop calling me that! My name is Naruto, not Naru-chan!"

It was as soon as he said those words that there was a giggle. "Someone, say my name?" All eyes then went towards the door to see the girl Naruto had seen earlier. She looked like a younger version of his **Oiroke no Jutsu** form except for the lack of pigtails. Her crystal blue eyes widened in shock as they locked with his.

There was a moment of silence until Kakashi sighed. "Alright, this gag has gone on long enough." Kakashi pulled out shuriken and casually threw it at Naruto.

It embedded itself into his right arm and he hissed in pain. "Ah, what the fuck!" Naruto turned to Kakashi with angry eyes. "What the hell Teme!"

"Oh, then she's the clone..." Kakashi flicked another shuriken at the girl and she barely dodged with the shrunken nicking the side of her face. "What the hell sensei!" She cried as blood began to fall from her cheek. "You could have killed me!"

As blood began to fall from both teenagers Sarutobi stood up straight. "Kakashi, you and the rest of your team are dismissed." He then turned to Naruto and snapped his fingers. In that moment two Anbu appeared at his side. "Take the boy to Ibiki and Naruko to my office."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Wait what are-" He wasn't given a chance to finish as he suddenly felt a hand chop across the back of his neck. All went black and the last thing he saw was a pair of worried blue eyes.

Hope enjoyed this very brief pilot


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru, Naru, Panic!**

Chapter 2

Hey all, Mugan here with a very important Public Service Announcement!

Has anyone reading this, ever seen... a Kitzune? No, I don't mean those twenty stories tall Demon Fox's, I mean those cute little forest buggers? Well lucky for me, and thanks to a friend of my uncle, I now have a baby Kit in my possession. Its adorable and I love it like crazy, it even sleeps with me! So if any of you Readers out there ever get lucky enough to get one, enjoy the time you have while their young cause there gonna drive you insane when they get big! I just no this little girl is going to cause me problems! Also since I know some one will ask, I've named her Kyu.

Any, on with the fic!

Naruto woke up to the sharp smell of smelling salts and his head shot up almost instantly. "Gah! That shit stinks!" He cursed as he shook his head. Looking around he then found himself in his boxers strapped to a diagonal table with a very menacing looking man in a big black trench coat. The man stared at him with steely eyes for a moment before walking over to a table pulling out a very long and thick syringe.

Naruto paled as the man then walked towards him. "This wont hurt a bit..." The man chuckled darkly. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as the needle neared his arm. Naruto felt the slight prick and braced for the pain that would come from whatever was going to be injected into his person. There was a brief moment before Naruto felt a strange sensation. Cracking open one eye he then noticed the man was not injecting fluid, but drawing blood.

Then man once finished then pulled away and walked towards the only door in the dark painted room. The man gave a brief knock and a gloved hand soon entered the room. The man passed the blood sample before closing the door and returning to Naruto.

There was a brief moment of silence before the man suddenly spoke. "Do you know who I am?" Naruto gave a hesitant shake of his head and the man nodded. "My name is Morino Ibiki... I am the Head of the Interrogation decision here in Konoha Gakure..." Then man then scratched his cheek just below the ear. "I was also... every close friend of the Yondaime Hokage..."

Hearing this Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Y-you knew the fourth?"

Ibiki nodded and then crossed his arms. "Yes... and I really don't like it when people try to mess with his kid." Ibiki said menacingly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "The Yondaime had a child?" He had never heard of it before, had he know this person growing up?

Ibiki stared for a brief moment before his eyes slightly widened. _Either this guy is a very great actor...or he really doesn't know... then what's the deal here..._ Ibiki nodded and then walked over towards the nearby table. "Yes he did... and people... very ignorant people... try to harm her for the something she had no control over. Her father was a very feared and hated person... and certain villages like Iwa and Kumo would give anything to know about her... They would probably pay you a fortune and you'd be the instigator of the next great Shinobi War."

"B-but I wouldn't do that!" Naruto shouted in protest. "The Yondaime is my hero and I love Konoha, I'm not some traitor like Mizuki-teme!"

Ibiki stiffened hearing this and then turned to Naruto. "How do you know about that?" Ibiki asked with a growl. "That's classified information know only to certain few people and the Hokage!" Ibiki then picked up a very long and thin blade. "Who told you this? How did you come by this information?"

"I know because I was there!" Naruto shouted in panic seeing Ibiki and the blade. "I know because I saw everything that happened there!"

Ibiki froze and tilted his head slightly. _This guy is telling the truth... or lying better than a fox..._ Ibiki mentally frowned. _If he's telling the truth then... he also know Naruko's secret... _Ibiki set his thumb and index finger on his chin and after a brief moment then asked. "I'm going to give you one chance and only one to tell me who you are, I want your Name, Rank, Allegiance, **S.I.N. **(Shinobi Identification Number), and anything that can further Identify you... "

Naruto was silent for a moment before he suddenly spoke in a calm voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin of Konoha Gakure, S.I.N. B3-127, I graduated this year and my Team is Team Seven, I know the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and its larger variant **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitzune."

Ibiki stood there in silence as he listened to Naruto. _This kid just named everything that I identifies Naruko and he barely even changed his name... but... he believes it with a passion... This could be a Mind job similar to a Yamanaka Psi-Spy with a Genjutsu similar to the Great Tsunade... there's only so many explanations to this situation, the other being that he's a manufactured clone... or..._

Ibiki stepped forward and leaned in so they were face to face. "Can you prove to me that you are who you say you are?" Naruto stared quietly for a brief moment before closing his eyes. Ibiki was about to write it off as surrender when he noticed Naruto furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Ibiki frowned and then his eyes widened as suddenly Naruto's midsection began to glow faintly before a very familiar seal appeared on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto opened hie eyes to see the thoroughly shocked face of Morino Ibiki. Ibiki stood there staring before quickly spinning on his heal and bolting out the door.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sarutobi walked into his office and Naruko suddenly ran up to him. "Alright Jiji, who the hell was that, why did he look so much like me and why did you take him away like that?"

Sarutobi sighed and walked around her towards his desk. "I have not Idea Naruko, for all we know he could be a spy from another village meant to infiltrate ours... He's going to be interrogated by Ibiki and hopefully we can put his whole thing behind us..."

"But Jiji, you saw how he looked at me, it was like he knew who I was... and I felt it too..." Naruko whispered turning away. "What if he's my brother or-or a relative or something! I could finally have a family member Jiji, some one to hug and hold me, some one to share my joy and pain!"

Sarutobi sighed and lowered his head his hat obscuring his face. _As much as I'd like for that Naruko it can't me that way... _Sarutobi looked up and then replied. "Who knows Naruko..." He said trying to sound up beat. "He just might be... but please... don't get your hopes up."

Naruko gave a small nod and then sighed. "I want him to be so much Jiji..."

"I know Naruko... I know..." Sarutobi said with a sad smile.

There was a long moment of silence before Sarutobi's office door suddenly swung open. "Hokage-sama!" Ibiki shouted catching the Attention of Sarutobi and Naruko. "You need to come with me, now!"

Sarutobi was already out of his desk. "Naruko you stay here," He then paused and then said "... Promise me you won't get your hopes up." Naruko gave a sad nod and Sarutobi's heart almost shattered at the sight. "Lets go, Ibiki." He muttered before taking off after the scarred Integrator.

_**Back with Naruto...**_

Naruto laid there strapped to the table looking up at the ceiling. _What the hell is going on..._ Naruto wondered. _How can this guy not know who I am... and why did Jiji send me to this guy... did... did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make him angry? _Naruto just continued to ponder these things when Ibiki came back into the room with the Sandaime. Naruto's eyes suddenly shined with a bit of hope that quickly vanished. _I can rely on the old man this time... He's the reason I'm here..._

Sarutobi walked forward and then examine Naruto for a moment. _He looks so much like Minato... _He thought for a moment before speaking. "You obviously know who I am..."

Naruto nodded slightly in confusion. "Of course I know who you are."

"Then please do me the courtesy of giving to me your name." Sarutobi asked.

"Jiji, you already know who I am..." Naruto said in a slightly subdued voice.

Sarutobi continued to stare for a brief moment. "Show me the seal, boy." Sarutobi ordered. Naruto closed his eyes, a tear streaming down the side of his face, and again the seal flared into existence. Sarutobi's eyes widened and he took a slight step back. "This can't be..." Sarutobi then made three quick hand seals and his hand started to glow a bright green.

He then ran his hands across Naruto's body and his eyes began to widened even more. _That's... impossible... His internal organs are all backwards... his heart is on the left side... the spleen is also on the other side and his intestines spiral the other way... _Sarutobi removed his hand and the glow faded. With a frown Sarutobi then turned to Ibiki. "The results of the blood sample..."

Ibiki walked over to his table to see a sealed manila envelope. Opening it quickly and reading the results his eyes widened. He turned to Sarutobi with a shocked expression. "Except for the obvious genetic difference... its a complete match to Naruko's"

Sarutobi spun back towards Naruto and Sarutobi's eyes fixed on the slightly sobbing boy. "This can't be... how is this possible..." Sarutobi walked forward and then leaned in. "Naruto..." He asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes opened and the same sad eyes Sarutobi had seen a moment ago bored into him showing his obvious pain. "...Jiji..." Sarutobi staggered back and then Sarutobi turned to Ibiki. "Get him down... now."

Well a slightly longer chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru, Naru, Panic!**

Chapter 3

Here is the continuing adventure of Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto now sat dressed in his clothes with a steaming hot cup of ramen in his hands. After he had been taken off the table and given his clothes he had been brought to a room with a large mirror. Naruto knew he was being watched by someone on the other side. He had given up on figuring out what was going on. He just hoped that this nightmare would end and he would wake up late for the mission.

Watching Naruto eat from the other side of the glass Sarutobi just watched with Inochi Yamanaka. "You see Inochi?" Sarutobi said waving a hand at Naruto. "Everything is the same, his movement while not as smooth or feminine are exactly like Naruko's. "He has the seal, on his stomach as well, there is no doubt that he is who he says he is... but it doesn't make sense."

There was a long silence before Inochi then asked. "You want me to mind walk him don't you?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "At first yes, but if he is exactly like her, I don't want you to go through that again... I've tried to figure things out Inochi, that maybe Kushina had twins and Minato sealed half of the Kyuubi in one and the other half in the other... but that doesn't make sense because he know me like Naruko does, yet I have never met the boy..." There was another moment of silence before Sarutobi spoke. "I think he might be from an alternate universe... That's the only explanation for everything, his reversed organs, his gender... I mean hell even his finger prints are just flipped the other way."

"Then how did he get here?" Inochi asked. "I mean, if he's from an alternate universe wouldn't that mean Naruko would have gone to his world to take his place."

Sarutobi frowned. "Equivalent exchange... one for the counterpart... but Naruko is still here, and if it was a mirrored reality wouldn't everyone genders be changed for him? Naruto knows me as Jiji, not Baba... That can't be right... maybe some sort of cosmic fluke? A burp in the way the universe works? That just doesn't make sense."

"When has anything with Minato's child ever made sense?" Inochi said with a small smile.

"Indeed," Sarutobi said with a nod. "...I will have to confront him with this. He has to know the situation, its the only way to calm him down fully and to find a way to work around this." Inochi nodded in agreement even as Sarutobi rose to his feet. Inochi handed him a manilla folder as he made his way through the door of the observation room and into Naruto's holding room.

Naruto looked up and flinched slightly making Sarutobi mentally sigh in remorse. Sarutobi then took the seat opposite Naruto and began to speak. "Naruto..." Sarutobi started. "... we have much to discuss." Sarutobi opened the folder and pulled out the most recent picture of Naruko, her Shinobi Registration picture.

Sliding the picture towards him Naruto picked it up stared. "Who is she?" Naruto asked. "Why does she look so much like me?"

"She looks like you Naruto because... she is you." Sarutobi said causing Naruto to look up in confusion.

"What?"

"Naruto, I don't know how it has happened or why, but you are no longer in the Konoha you grew up in. As unbelievable as it seems, you have traveled from an alternate reality to ours... or is it the other way around for you?" Sarutobi thought on this a moment before shrugging. "This is another world Naruto... one in which you are female."

Naruto stared at the picture for several long moment before setting it down. "...So your saying... This world is not my own... and... I'm stuck here?"

Sarutobi frowned. "Now that we do not know... How you came to be here is a mystery to us but you might know. Can you remember anything, anything at all before you came to the tower."

Naruto nodded. "I remember waking up in training ground seven... which is strange since I sorta remember going to sleep in my own bed... but..." Naruto looked down at his clothes. "I wouldn't have been waring these then..." Naruto scratched his head in though. "I don't know... but I do remember this distinct feeling of... weightlessness."

Sarutobi nodded and then frowned. "This is very troubling indeed. Not much is know about the laws of physics... we have barely scratched the surface in the past few decades... The one who probably knew the most was the Fourth Hokage... The creation of the Hiraishin is shrouded in mystery but we so know it was like summoning ones self by bending the fabric of space and time..." Sarutobi scratched his chin. "...maybe somehow you have had a side effect from it."

As soon as the words left his mouth Sarutobi stiffened. _I've said to much..._

Naruto was silent for a moment in mild confusion. _Why would I have a side effect? That's only something that could happen to his children right?_ Suddenly something the man Ibiki said popped into his mind.

_"...and I really don't like it when people try to mess with his kid."_

His eyes widened and he picked up the photo again. "Its her... I mean us, me! Me and her are the children of the Yondaime!"

Sarutobi suddenly cursed and sighed in defeat. "...I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out..."

Naruto fell back into his chair with a smile on his face. "I'm the son of the Yondaime..." Then his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in anger. "You said you didn't know who my parents were..." Naruto leaned forward. "You lied to me! For all those years you've lied straight to my face!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I trusted you and you lied to me! How could you!"

Sarutobi then sighed and looked up. "Naruto... would I have done it without a good reason?" Naruto flinched and then shook his head slowly. "That's right, I wouldn't, your father and mother were feared Shinobi through out the Elemental Nations... If they found out he had a child they would have come and tried to kill you... and for Naruko it would be so much worse."

Naruto hearing this flinched and shuddered realizing the implications of the comment. "I... I understand... but... couldn't you have said something, anything that could have given me some sort of comfort? All my life I've thought my parents abandoned me... that they didn't want me... that they feared and hated me for what I contain... couldn't you have said anything to make me feel better?"

Sarutobi could almost see the pain and grief radiating off the young blond before him. _Is this how Naruko feels everyday? Is this the pain that she has hidden away from me? _Sarutobi could almost feel his heart tearing inside him. It was with that thought that he steeled himself. _I can't let that go on any longer... I couldn't bare it if I had to endure this twice._

Sarutobi then reached out and place one of his hand on Naruto's. "How would you like to make things different?"

Naruto looked up with teary eyes. "Wha... What do you mean?"

"Naruto... I've kept the truth hidden from Naruko as well. She has no idea that I know, because like you she trust me without a shadow of a uncertainty. You have shown me what my actions have done to you and in turn her... She feel the same if not worse than you..." Sarutobi then gave a smile. "Why don't we help her and you at the same time?"

Naruto sat there looking at Sarutobi. _She shares my pain..._Naruto thought. _She's exactly like me...If there's a chance to make things better..._Naruto straightened up in his chair. "How?"

Sarutobi smiled and sat back in his chair. "She's in my office right now, hoping and wishing with all her being that you might be related to her... that she might finally get what you both want and rightfully deserved... a family." Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. "Naruto... how would you like to be a brother?

_**Half an hour later...**_

The door to Sarutobi's office opened and Naruko whirled around to see Sarutobi walking in. "Naruko..." He said ushering in Naruto through the door. "This is Naruto... he's come a very long way to meet you..."

Naruko's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "Y-you mean... that..."

Sarutobi nodded and Naruto took a step forward. "Hey Imooto... Its nice to finally meet you."

She stood there for several moments her eyes shimmering her body trembling. "Im... Imoo... Imooto? Then... then that means..." Naruto nodded and out streaked his arms. Naruko blinked and the tears finally fell."...Onii-chan..." She rushed forward and tackled him to the ground with a bone crushing hug. "Onii-chan!"

Naruto winced as his female self squeezed and snuggled into his chest. He looked up at Sarutobi and they both shared a pained smile, one physically the other emotionally.

_This is the start of something wonderful... _They all thought as one.

Well I hope you liked it, I sure did.


End file.
